Three kinds of hope
by carcrash-romance
Summary: three girls. one who knows about her powers, one who has just discovered them, and one who doesnt know she has them. and now these three different girls, a duchess, peasant, and a foreigner must fight an ancient evil no one knows anything about.
1. rayna

Rayna  
  
'What should I do?' the fourteen year old girl asked her self. Another girl, who stood not too far off smiled and laughed. She had put her mother's necklace high in a tree and wanted to see how her sister expected to get it down. Then, the other girl smiled and closed her eyes. The necklace came zooming into her hands. She opened her eyes and said "I win!" the girl who put it in the tree in the first place stomped off, saying "Rayna! You cheated!" Rayna smiled at the back of her sister, Lisa. She should have known that she would use her powers. The powers she had been born with.  
  
Rayna had been using her powers all her life, never knowing what they were for, never knowing their full extent. She was the only one in her family with them for some reason. Her family said they had no idea what they were for but every time she mentioned them they became uneasy. Rayna knew they knew something but hadn't been in a hurry to find out. Her parents were the Duke and Duchess of Kayen, one of the best ruled kingdoms, thanks to her parents. Instead of a king or queen, Kayen had a duke and duchess. Rayna had lived such a pampered life she was afraid to leave; only Rayna wasn't spoiled. She thought more about the poor then her self, it was how she was raised. She was afraid to leave because he didn't want to leave her only family and parents. She wanted to see her seven year old sister grow up. But mostly because Rayna was ready to rule Kayen, and it was a task she had looked forward to.  
  
The custom all kingdoms shared was the Crowning of the Child. When the eldest child of the rulers turned fifteen she was crowned with the seal of the kingdom. It would be a small symbol drawn on the right shoulder. This showed that the child was in training to be the next ruler. If any harm were to come to the child the offender would be punished with death. The child could be of any gender. Once crowned she would begin royal training, preparing for her time to be ruler. It was an honor to be crowned and it was something Rayna had been waiting for. She would be fifteen in one week.  
  
"Rayna? Where are you? Come in or you'll catch a chill!" came the worries of her mother. Rayna sighed. She had never been sick in her life but came in anyway. She walked into her favorite room in the whole castle: the library.  
  
It was filled with selves from ceiling to floor, with oil lamps everywhere and in a giant fire place with chairs near the back of the room. It was her favorite place. She curled up in a chair with several books with her and read.

* * *

"Oh, Daren, what shall we do?" asked Rayna's mother, Ella. "She'll be fifteen in a week and we can't stop her destiny. You know what her parents said." Ella tried to hold back tears. She had come to love the child and it pained her that she wouldn't be ruler because she could have made the kingdom the best it could ever be. You rarely found royalty so selfless. That's what would have made her a great duchess. Ella saw her husband in a similar state. They both loved Rayna with all of their hearts but they had to let her go.  
  
They both knew what her destiny was, what it would be. They knew she was destined for great things, that if she didn't fulfill her destiny it could be the end of all kingdoms. If they didn't stop the evil that would come, no one would. It was why she had her powers, why they had their powers. Rayna would meet them soon. It was all of this they were sure of. The only thing they weren't sure of was if she was ready.

* * *

Rayna went to return the last book to the selves and went to the Cove. It was where she practiced her archery and fencing but most importantly her powers.  
  
Rayna had powers that she loved. She could move objects with her mind, read minds, control them, but her last and favorite power was her power to freeze things and people. If she froze an object it would be covered with a sheet of ice until she felt like releasing it form her freezing hold. She once froze her sister. It was a complete accident. Lisa was running, tripped, and plunged head first for the stairs. Rayna flung out her hands on reflex and Lisa just froze. She was a like stature in mid fall. When she had gone to move her form the stairs Rayna also noticed that she had no warmth. Releasing a human was just like releasing an object. She just concentrated and she was in motion again. Only Rayna had caught her before she fell. She put Lisa, who was shivering into her bed and called a maid to light a fire.  
  
The easiest power to use was to freeze things and to move objects. Reading minds was hard but controlling them took a lot out of her. The first time she tried it she was unconscious for five days. She didn't use that power much since then. She didn't have much use for it anyway.  
  
In the Cove she first practice archery, it was her favorite thing to do. Every time she fired an arrow she would freeze it for a few minuets, to see if she could resist the momentum. After she couldn't take it she would let it fly. Normally she needed a little drink after. When you were holding an arrow it was like trying to stand straight in a pool with waves all around. The momentum of the arrow always resisted the ice and it sometimes broke through but over the months she had learned not to give in.  
  
After archery it was fencing. When she was doing this the lead fencer would come to battle her. It was only in fencing Rayna didn't use her powers. When it came to fencing she didn't want the upper hand. The lead fencer, Tristan, was the best male in the kingdom.  
  
Tristan was the only one who could rival her skills. Every other person, even her father, would give her an unexciting, five minuet fight. She always wanted a challenge.  
  
Many women thought she was a challenge in courting Tristan. He was handsome; with short, slightly choppy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, many women wanted him, except Rayna.  
  
Rayna started her fight with a thrust, then parry, thrust, thrust, and parry. Fencing was more like dancing, something she was also good at. Her sword flew out in a flurry of attacks. Their swords would bring them a hairs width apart but then they would fly apart.  
  
The fight raged for what seemed like a life time and both people were panting but they still kept fighting. It ended when Rayna found a gap in Tristan's defenses and managed to sweep the point of her sword at his throat. His faced showed no emotion because he simply didn't have the strength. Rayna smiled and lowered her sword. "I win."  
  
Tristan managed to smile and then both fighters simultaneously fell to the ground. "Water," Rayna croaked to the guard at the door. He rushed out and back with a bucket full of cool, reviving water. They drank their fill, then stood up and bowed to each other then each went to their separate duties.

* * *

Daren had gone to his room after he talked to his wife. Rayna would have to go in a week. It was too soon. He couldn't fight destiny and he was afraid to change it so he would have to let her go.  
  
He went to his night stand and opened the top drawer. Inside was the letter that came with his daughter. He read it again, knowing that it would have been useless to try and change her written path.  
  
There was a certain part he read over and over again. "They will be three together but not in friendships. You know where the other two are located. Don't search them out. Every girl will make a friend and enemy out of themselves. Tell your daughter to try and overcome her hate. When they reach the battle with The Leader the most dangerous thing will be if they don't overcome their hates. If they don't reach The Leader together there is no hope."  
  
Daren sighed; The Leader. The enemy of all the kingdoms and they one that his daughter and two other girls were supposed to beat. Daren't know much about their enemy except that he was a being full of magic. But so was his daughter. The question that wouldn't be answered for a time was who would win. 


	2. callista

fan fic really pissing me off. why did they stop letting you use symbols? i really dont like these stupid lines. if anyone hates these lines too lets get some petition or something to get em back!

* * *

Callista  
  
Callista crept through the house she had live in as a peasant all her life. Her birthday would be in a few days and she was looking for presents. The obvious place would be the kitchen, where her mother hid most of the things. She looked through every opening but found nothing. She even looked through the whole house but with the same results.  
  
After searching for a while she got tired and decided to go back to bed. As she was passing her mother's room she heard sobbing. She slowly opened the door and saw her mother holding a sheet of paper and crying in a way she never had before.  
  
Callista didn't know what to do. Should she comfort her or just let her cry? She decided to leave. Her mother didn't like to be caught showing emotions like that. All Callista knew was that she had to read what was on that paper.

* * *

When her mother went downstairs Callista went from her room to her mother's. She had left the paper on her bed. Callista hesitated before opening it. Should she pry? Her mother never cried so it must have been bad. With only one more pause of hesitation she began to read.  
  
"I trust you to protect this girl. She must survive to protect all the kingdoms. She is no ordinary child. That I am sure of. She has a destiny that she must follow. The Prophecy made for these girls says "Three must stand as one to save the kingdoms. Three girls, two choices, one fate." Those were the words spoken by the prophet when these three girls were united as children. Now they must be reunited as young adults. On their fifteenth birthdays, they must meet at the sacred lake where their quest will be given to them. This gift also comes with a warning.  
  
They will be three together but not in friendships. You know where the other two are located. Don't search them out. Every girl will make a friend and enemy out of themselves. Tell your daughter to try and overcome her hate. When they reach the battle with The Leader the most dangerous thing will be if they don't overcome their hates. If they don't reach The Leader together there is no hope.  
  
You must get these girls together to the lake. Drop your daughter off at the edge of Farnen Forest at midnight on her fifteenth birthday. Once there her heart will tell her where to go.  
Please. Keep her safe."  
  
Callista started at the letter. The Leader? Who in the world was that? What was this letter about? Where was this sacred lake? What was this letter about?  
  
Callista felt as if her whole world had been turned upside down. This letter might have been written by her real mother! She was adopted! That couldn't be true. How could her fake mother keep this from her? Who was she to decide what she couldn't know?!  
  
Callista ran down the stairs, searing with hate. Her mother was cooking happily. She turned around when she heard her 'daughter' run with such speed. When Callista got down she walked to her mother, waving a piece of paper screaming "What is this, you fake?!"  
  
A feeling of dread settled over Callista mother. "Callista-" her mother was cut short when Callista screamed "Helana! Answer me!" Helana was shocked when Callista called her by her first name. "Since when do you call me Helana?" she asked her gently.  
  
"Since you stop being my mother!" Callista cried at her, not caring if it hurt her. Her mother's face crumpled and Callista ran out of the house.  
  
Callista ran as fast as she could; as far away as she could. To the lake in the field a few minutes away from her house, threw herself at the edge and cried her heart out.  
  
It was ages later when Callista felt she could go home. When she did she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table with red, puffy eyes. Callista stood quietly by the table and said in a steady, cold voice 'What does this mean?'

* * *

  
well i hope you guys enjoyed this! i would like to give my lone reviewer,

elvenDreams a special thanks you!


	3. authors note

Look people. I wont be posting for a while cuz I go on vacaiton 2 da states from august 1 till 25. so goodbye 4 now! 


End file.
